


I Love You

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Their first I love you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It keeps saying 99 words even though word is telling me 100. So, this may or may not be a proper drabble.

 

“I love you.”

 

Magnus stared at Alec, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. And Alec immediately began to second guess himself. Should he not have said it? Was Magnus upset? Did he not want to hear it?

 

Alec was not the best at expressing his emotions, unless it was Izzy or Max. Telling them he loved them was easy, but telling anyone else? No. Letting someone know how much you cared made you vulnerable. And if Magnus didn’t feel it back? Then Alec had just made a fool of himself.

 

But then Magnus smiled.

 

“I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
